Doozie
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Loki is forced to tell the truth, and it's a doozie.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.

Bruce and the rest of the Avengers watched as Loki was brought in. Loki had no muzzle on, but he didn't spew perceptive insults like he had before, causing Stark to make and fit a muzzle over his mouth. He did, however, have handcuffs which Bruce hoped restricted his magic. He was flanked on either side by guards that wore clothes like Thor and Loki's, so it was safe to assume that they were probably Asgardian.

Bruce still wasn't sure about this, and really wasn't sure he should be there. After all, Loki had caused him to hulk out, and could probably do so again with just words. Loki looked at them all like they were insects beneath him, but at the same time he could see just a hint of anger beneath his cool exterior. He wasn't sure about this for another reason, it seemed wrong. Even if he wasn't Loki's number 1 fan; in fact Bruce wouldn't mind seeing him dead. It seemed wrong to get answers out of him this way. Although he supposed that it was the Asgardians who had done it to Loki and not them, though that didn't really make feel much better about it. The guards that flanked him put him into the only open chair on the long table that was occupied by both members of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers.

The glare in Loki's eyes became less of a shadow and more prominent when Fury spoke his first question.

"What is your name?"

"Loki." Loki spat out angrily.

"What is your last name, Loki?" Fury asked, and Loki somehow managed to look even angrier.

"I have no last name. I am the son of no one." Loki said. Bruce frowned and looked at Thor who was trying to look stoic but had a hint of sadness in his eyes. He wondered how Thor was going to be able to handle this. The Asgardians, after S.H.I.E.L.D had asked several times for access to Loki to question him about the events of New York, had finally accepted. To make sure that Loki couldn't lie his way out of it they had done something to him that only made him speak the truth. Or at least what Loki thought was the truth.

"Alright. I need to know about your army..." Fury said.

"The Chitauri," Loki said with a nod looking at the table now, but still looking just as angry.

"You were their leader…" Fury continued.

"…No." Loki said after a moment.

"No?" Fury said with an edge to his voice, like he suspected Loki was lying.

"Loki cannot lie, it is impossible." Thor insisted.

"If you weren't the leader, than who was?" Fury asked, and Loki gripped the edge of the table so hard that Bruce was worried that despite that it was large and long table he would throw it. He seemed to be struggling not to answer the question.

"T-T-Than-n-nos." Loki said finally, and for a brief moment looked terrified before he hid the look behind anger.

"Thanos?"

"Yes," Loki bit off.

"Thanos is the leader of the Chitauri army?"

"Yes." Loki bit off again.

"So you were working for Thanos?" Bruce was sure that if Loki could he would kill them all where they sat.

"I don't know why I bothered. I should have let him destroy you," Loki said violently, and Bruce saw that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand where that had come from.

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked, and Loki glared at him somehow even more angrily.

"I tried to help your weak, pathetic race," Loki said venomously, and according to everyone's face not one person in the room was buying that.

"By ruling us?" Fury said, obviously not believing it.

"Well, it was stupid of me," Loki said bitterly.

"How could you help us by killing people and trying to rule us?" Loki looked away at the floor and strained against the handcuffs, but thankfully to no avail. Bruce spent a few seconds taking in deep breaths, trying to keep himself calm.

"I don't hate humans, or at least I didn't before I came here," Loki said looking at the floor like it was the most revolting thing he had ever seen in his life. "I hate Jotuns, which is why I tried to destroy them. I wouldn't mind killing some Asgardians, but I thought of humans like children. Too stupid to know what was going on in the universe, and I sought to protect you."

"Again, how exactly did you plan to protect us by ruling and killing us?" Tony asked.

"At most a few million people would have died which is only a small percentage of your world's population. Surely by that time you would have given in," Loki said, still looking down at the floor.

"Again, how is that protecting us?" Stark asked angrily.

"I should have just let Thanos go with his first plan," Loki muttered darkly.

"Which was?" Stark said. Loki finally looked up from the ground, a savage smile on his face.

"Well, first you have to understand Thanos. He is in love with death and he loves to destroy things because he thinks it will please her. So naturally, his first plan had included destroying your world as a sacrifice. I was stupid," he said with a bitter smile. "I did not want to see your world destroyed, so I offered a different plan that Thanos saw merit in. Conquering your world and using the Tesseract's power to move his forces to this realm. Of course that meant I had to rule it because Thanos and the Other were much too busy to be able to do so. I never wanted to rule Midgard," Loki smirked. "The only place I've ever wanted to rule was Asgard. But I did not want to see a race I saw as children die for no reason other than to be a sacrifice for death." Loki shook his head. "I was a fool. Thanos is going to come within your lifetime and he is going to go back to his first plan, which was to destroy you."

"Well we beat you," Clint said nastily and Loki raised an eyebrow.

"You knew it was coming and it was coming from a single location where you could defend against it. Only a few of their many ships got through and you only won because you were able to stop the portal. If there is no portal and they arrive on multiple sides of the world...Do you really think that you can defend against it?" No. They had barely been able to defend against it as it was. The Chitauri had ships and weapons that they didn't.

"Why didn't you tell us before now?" Fury asked, still suspicious, and Banner was just hoping that Thor was lying because this did not sound good.

"Because in being stupid enough to put forth a plan I didn't realize until later, I had also put forth my life. Since I failed, should Thanos ever find me, I have torture and death to look forward to, and since it's your fault I didn't want to warn you of your untimely deaths," Loki said nastily.

"No, I meant when you were still on the planet," Fury said.

"Because your hulk hit me," he said glaring at Banner, "and that hurt a lot, and I became less than fond of your people in my time here."

"No, I meant when you first came here," Fury said.

"I had to rule the planet. It was the only way Thanos would continue to let it live and I could not appear soft if I wanted control of it." Loki said, then suddenly started smiling widely.

"But it's okay friends. We're all going to be dying soon. Probably in the next ten years or so. Because you call yourselves heroes." Loki said darkly, but still kept smiling, "but you are actually the ones that have doomed your planet to a short and untimely death. Not just the humans either. Thanos is an equal opportunity offender and will likely exterminate all life here. So since we are all in the soon to be dead boat…" Loki said and put his leather boots on the table and leaned back, putting his hands on his head with his arms spread out, looking like he was at home. "Does anyone want to play a game of scrabble?"

Review Please :)


End file.
